


The Brown Mage's Goodbye

by klutzyZombie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, king AU, obligatory Ray leaving fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyZombie/pseuds/klutzyZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bittersweet goodbye is shared between the king and his council as Ray decides it's time he spreads his wings and branches out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brown Mage's Goodbye

Michael raced through the halls and about slammed into three people in the process. He muttered a rushed apology to Caleb and something along the lines of ‘look out’ to the next two people but he couldn’t be bothered to stop and explain himself or ask people to politely get the fuck out of his way. His heart was hammering in his chest and honestly, a few people stumbling from him shoving by was the last thing on his mind. He’d been away on a small quest and had guaranteed he’d be back in time. He hadn’t wanted to go. Fought and fought against it but Geoff had reassured him he’d be back to say his goodbyes so Michael had gone. And just as he had thought, the quest took longer than he’d been told. So as soon as his team arrived home and Kerry said it was almost time, Michael had shoved his horses reins into the man’s hands and broke into a run towards the front of the castle. Of all the times for him to be sent away, it had to be this week.

Ray was leaving.

He had decided he needed to go out and learn more about the magic he was so passionate about. He’d learned a lot from his stay in the kingdom and he said it was the hardest choice he’d ever made, but if he wanted to learn more about the magical arts, he needed to leave. He’d done all he could in his stay and wanted to learn more. And the group supported him. Of course they did. Ray was their family and they only wanted the best for him. If doing this would make him happy – which obviously it would; Ray was clearly his happiest when learning new things – then they were going to support him. Even if it meant saying goodbye to the mage who was not only like a friend but a brother.

And now thanks to awful timing and a stupid raid on a stupid village, Michael was going to miss saying goodbye to one of the closest friends he’d ever had. That thought made the knight swear and he pushed his legs to run faster causing him to take a sharp right and almost come crashing into a wall. He heard one of the maids mutter a surprised gasp and ask if he was alright but he was already running before she’d even finished her question. He could see the front castle gates now and he surged forward, barely squeezing out the door as one of the guards went to close it.

His rush grabbed the attention of the five figures standing there and when Michael came to a stop beside Ryan and Gavin to catch his breath, a small grin broke out across Ray’s face. “And here I thought you were going to be a baby and not say goodbye.”

Michael was panting for breath and he while he was doubled over for the moment, hands on his knees, he kept his eyes on Ray and allowed a small grin to tug on his lips. “Not a chance.” Ray laughed and stepped forward when Michael seemed to be able to stand up and engulfed his friend in a tight hug. He felt the bear skin slip slightly when Ray rested his head on Michael’s shoulder but he couldn’t care in the slightest and only hugged Ray a little tighter before letting him go. Ray took a step back to smile at him and ended up stumbling a bit with a laugh as Michael punched his arm. “That is for leaving me alone with Gavin.”

“You say that like you’re upset about it.” Ray retorted but didn’t have the chance to say anything else as said archer practically threw himself at the mage. Ray gave a small chuckle and hugged the third lad, patting his back. “Aw, Vav. Don’t get snot on my new suit.”

“M’not cryin’.” Gavin mumbled out as he clung just a little tighter to Ray.

“Sure you’re not.” Ray joked easily as he patted his back a few more times and Jack stepped forward, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder to ease him off of Ray. The archer took a few steps back and if he brought an arm up to quickly rub at his face, none of them were going to say anything.

“You take care out there, understand?” Jack placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Not everyone is going to treat you as kind as we did.”

Ray gave the architect his usual cocky grin but there was a hint of sad fondness in it now. “You mean nobody else is going to welcome me home by covering the floor of my room in cakes?”

Jack gave a hardy laugh and quickly pulled the mage into a hug. “Exactly.” He let Ray go and stepped back with a proud smile. “You are going to be missed dearly. Promise you will write and visit often?”

Ray nodded, promising he’d be sure to send as many letter as he could. It wouldn’t be hard, after all. While he was a little better at hiding it then his family-away-from-family, he was going to miss them just as much if not more. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t going to be looking forward to each and every letter he got from the kingdom. And he definitely planned on visiting. That he could swear on. Ray turned his attention from Jack to Ryan and gave the potions master a smile before nodding towards the group. “You be sure to look out for them, alright? Handing the responsibility of keeping them alive to you. They’re all kinda hopeless when it comes to magic.”

Ryan laughed and nodded. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most well composed. Which wasn’t surprising. Ryan was known to take things in stride before releasing his feelings on their enemies in violent bursts. It would be a terrifying day on the battle field next time Ryan was called in. “Deal. You be sure to keep yourself well-fed. And if anyone gives you troubles, you let me know. I will take care of them.” He flashed the mage one of his borderline terrifying smiles and it earned a laugh from Ray as he nodded and reached forward to shake Ryan’s out stretched hand.

“Deal.” His attention was then turned towards Geoff as the king moved to rest his hands on both of Ray’s shoulders. Ray smiled up at him and bowed his head slightly in a show of respect and maybe an excuse to hide the sadness in his eyes. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me, Geoff. I owe you more than you know.”

“You are right about that.” Geoff’s smile was teasing and his face was kind. This wasn’t easy for any of them and the king was no exception. He loved Ray just as much as he did the rest of their little makeshift family and his ‘daddy tendencies’ as the group affectionately called it considered Ray his kid just as much as he did Michael or Gavin. It was clear to see he was struggling with this but there was so much pride in his eyes as he smiled at the mage. “You come straight home if and when you get in trouble. You will always have a place here, understand?” Ray nodded his head and Geoff squeezed his shoulders for a moment before stepping back with the rest of the crew.

“Team Lads is not going to be the same without you, Ray.” Michael said with a sad grin and Ray returned it before shrugging his shoulders.

“I’d wish you good luck on replacing me, but you can’t improve on perfection.” This earned him a laugh from Ryan and Jack, a fond eyeroll from Geoff as the king crossed his arms in a mock show of annoyance, and Gavin pulling him along with Michael into one final hug. Any other time Michael would protest and Ray would awkwardly pat at his back before trying to slink away, but not this time. Both other lads just hugged him back and enjoyed the moment, the knowledge it would probably be quite a while before they were reunited again weighing heavy in the back of their minds.

Finally Michael forced himself away, taking Gavin with him. Ray gave him a small smile of thanks and Michael nodded in silent understanding. He was going to miss that. Being able to have someone understand him and his motions without him needing to even say a word. “This isn’t goodbye forever. I promise.” The group simply nodded because while they knew that was true, it didn’t make anything any more manageable. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You areby far  worse than cockroaches.” Geoff joked and his voice cracked slightly. Whether it was one of his usual cracks or the emotion that was welling up in his eyes nobody could be sure. And given all the watery gazes standing there, it was pretty safe to assume none of them were going to comment on it.

Ray grinned and gave the group one more look over. “Take care, okay? And try to move on without me. I know it’ll be hard but the least you can do is try.” He was met with a few chuckles and in the distance, someone called his name and waved. Ray turned to give the figure a signal that he heard before giving the people that had taken him in and given him the best years of his life a small, genuine smile. “I'm gonna miss you guys.”

“It’s been a top three years, lad.” Gavin returned the smile with one of his own.

Michael nodded in agreement before giving Ray one final smirk. “Good luck, you bitch.” Ray laughed and gave them a salute, bowing his head before turning to jog up to the figure who they now realized was the cute little assistant he’d taken under his wing some time ago. When he was close enough, he linked his hand with hers and gave a soft smile. She returned it, squeezing his hand comfortingly as he turned to wave one last time at the men behind him.

The five waved back as they watched the pair load up into the waiting cart to leave and Michael glanced down as Gavin’s free hand wormed its way into his. He gave the remaining lad a side glance and seeing him visibly shake, he laced his fingers with Gavin’s. “It will be okay.” Michael said quietly as he looked back at the retreating figures of Ray and Tina. “He is going to be great. This is what he wants to do. We must support that, yes?” Gavin gave a slight nod of his head, eyes still trained on Ray. Geoff came to stand behind them and rested his hands on both Gavin and Michael’s shoulders in silent reassurance.

The group stood there for what seemed like hours until Ray was completely out of sight and even long after. They didn’t say anything as there was nothing that needed to be said. It hurt watching one of the members of their family walk off into the sunset to live a life without them. And yet, the swell of pride and the knowledge that Ray would be happy made the pain they felt feel a little more bearable. Like watching a sibling leave the nest to go achieve their dream. They’d miss him like crazy and there wouldn’t be anyone able to fill the shoes Ray left behind. But this was what he wanted and if it made him happy, who were they to stop it? Ray was going to accomplish so much and this wasn’t goodbye forever. Not in the slightest. It was just a new chapter in the book of life titled Ray Narvaez Jr. They and the rest of the kingdom would stand by his side and support him no matter what. He had impacted all of their lives in one way or another and the least they could do to return the favor was to wish him the best and support him in whatever decision he chose to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I wrote a 'goodbye Ray' fic and it was the hardest damn thing I've done in a while. It's not the greatest thing but I just really wanted to write something for this moment. I'm so sad that Team Lads is losing it's most witty member but I'm so proud of Ray! It's very much a bittersweet time. I'm so proud of my little bby and yet I'm so heartbroken that he's leaving. But he'll he happier and that's all that matters. Good luck, X-Ray! I hope your future is as bright and fantastic as you!


End file.
